Today & Tomorrow
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Love knows no bounds, and these two, just prove that if something is meant to be, then it will happen...no matter what.


**Author Note: **A new dabble I did with our favourite Grillows pair. I hope my readers enjoy and as always post a review or criticism or something so that I can get as much feedback as possible and I will return the favour for your own writing. Everyone likes to hear praise from complete strangers.

**BoOkwOrM-gUrl**

* * *

**Today & Tomorrow **

There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about today. Everything was as it had been for the past few years, and she liked it that way. Her job as a Criminalist, specifically a blood splatter analysis, had kept her occupied yet, also interested in her field of work. It has been fifteen years last month that she had joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab. A bubbly, blonde haired twenty-four year old mother of one. A rookie with a smart mouth and piercing blue eyes. Over the course of these fifteen years she rose through the ranks of CSI level 2 then 3 finally to being second on command to her best friend Gil Grissom to finally supervisor of swing shift. Her co-workers respected her, did not demean her because she was a woman knowing the full extend of Catherine Willow's reach upon others.

For at least eight years she was Grissom's right hand man, or woman, whichever way it was said it was still the same job. Catherine was good with people, understood politics and was always looking out of the good of the team. It was tiring at times, having to keep on top of her very scatterbrained, sometimes robotic, boss and best friend. But, in the end she knew it would pay off. Eventually Gil was not going to want to be in charge of his team any longer and Catherine was in the perfect position to take over those duties once that transition took place.

Her life was far from simplistic or easy. Her daughter Lindsey, now eighteen and scouting out colleges for the fall, was known to push her mother's patience once or twice seeing just how far it would take for her mother to snap. Keeping tighter reins on her daughter did not interfere with her job, especially once her mother came to live with her and Lindsey. She was Catherine's personal security system knowing Lilly would never let her only granddaughter stray too far alone. There seemed to be only one thing missing from Catherine's collage of a life; a man.

Many men have come and gone over the years, but none of them were worth Catherine's time, patience or love. The only man she ever spent ample amount of time with was Eddie, her ex-husband and Lindsey's father. He was a horrible husband, and even worse father, but she did not want to strip him away from his only daughter. So, for years she put up with his horrible antics until she had enough, filed for divorce and tried to wash her hands of him and their past. When he died in a car accident five years ago, Catherine thought she had gotten over him. Eddie being gone, dead, never coming back, the reality of that really hit home. She cried herself to sleep that night, Lindsey began to act more and more rebellious, everything was beginning to crumb around her. The only bright spot she had to escape it all was Grissom, their friendship kept her head above water.

For years Catherine had been pining over the man. He was the one person that knew her inside and out, knew her secrets and her desires. He took an interest in her fears, her aspirations and above all was a great friend, even if he had a strange way of showing it at times. He was not the most forward person, people skills being far from his forte but, his body language, it spoke volumes about what he was afraid to say out loud. Sometimes, actions spoke for themselves...

Gil had first met Catherine in the least likely of situations. He was working a murder investigation of an exotic dancer, Stephanie Watson, who was brutally stabbed in the back alley of the club. He was there with Jim Brass, a homicide detective interviewing fellow dancers to get an idea of who would want to kill Stephanie. One of those was Catherine. They were best friends, her eyes were still red rimmed from crying as she was sitting in the back dressing room, fixing her outfit and gazing at the young, handsome man through her vanity mirror. She suddenly felt exposed and unworthy dressed in a silver bra and panty ensemble, her beautiful body out of display and not leaving much to the imagination. Being an exotic dancer at the French Palace was a job where Catherine was used to being exposed and sized up by every John that sauntered through the front door. This time however, she wanted to cover herself at the young man who seemed oblivious to her seductive glances and was focused on solving Stephanie's murder.

When she was hired at the Las Vegas Crime Lab two years later she was placed on the Graveyard shift due to arrangements around her then three year old daughter Lindsey. The same man who had interrogated her two years ago was now one of her teammates and eventually her boss. He was still shy and very, very intelligent. His fascination with bugs was not one Catherine shared, nor his need to be alone and anti social but that didn't matter. It was very different then the men she had ever been attracted too or worked with in the past, but also refreshing. It amazed Gil that she was able to be a fire cracker at work, an chameleon, so versatile and precise. Then, when she was home, she was a loving and giving mother to her little blonde hair angel Lindsey. Seeing the two sides of her, neither of which ran in the same circles as him, made their friendship become stronger and more intimate over the past fifteen years...

- Present -

Catherine was staring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She still held onto the beauty but her older, wiser self was beginning to loose the battle with age. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks, feeling how silky they felt and how long it fell, whisking just below her shoulders. Then she ran her tongue over her lips, feeling them pucker at the slightest touch. Her complexion was still flawless and her eyes still held a bright light within the blue hue. Catherine slipped on her silk robe that was a navy blue colour, wrapping the sash around her, tying it in a bow at the front. A hand then came and rested on her shoulder as she smiled, placing her own over top, the diamond in her engagement ring glinting off the sun. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and body lotion, getting lost in her paradise. Catherine closed her eyes, hoping that all of this was not a dream, hoping that when she opened her eyes she would still feel his presence around her. His blue eyes, clear as water staring at her through the mirror, his aftershave still tickling her senses and the warmth of his hands upon her body. Today was absolutely perfect and tomorrow would be heaven.

"Mm, I love your hands upon my body." Catherine moaned with a smile, opening her eyes once more. He was still there, still her guardian angel.

"You're breathtaking Catherine. I wish I never waited as long as I did to fall in love with you." He breathed in her ear. His voice made Catherine quiver beneath his grasp.

"Gil, it is never too late to fall in love. Who we are today, as a couple, it's perfect. I could not have asked for better or for more. Today, today was perfect, the picnic, the music, so romantic, so..._you._" Catherine reached up with one hand and caressed his cheek, feeling him melt into her hand, "Tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow you will become my wife. You already fulfill everything a loving, devoted partner should be. You did that years ago my love, and now, now we are just making it official."

Yes, tomorrow Catherine was going to become Mrs. Grissom and she was more than beside herself with happiness. She had been dreaming about this day for years, picturing the next time she ever walked down the isle it was Gil waiting for her at the other end. It had taken a lot of hurt, pain and patience to get to this point and there was no turning back now. She loved this man, loved him as much as possible and getting married was just another way of expressing it to the world.

"And, what about this?"

Catherine brushed the side of the robe across her, reveling her protruding stomach. She rested her hand upon it, knowing that she was just finishing her first trimester. The baby was growing more and more each day. It was a miracle she and Gil were able to conceive, both of them much older and given slim to almost no chance of conception from their Doctors. This baby, no matter what, was a miracle child and it was something that only strengthened the bond they had for one another. Her and Gil were engaged for three months and officially an item for a year before they found out Catherine was pregnant. The Doctors were keeping a close eye on mom and baby, knowing that over the next few months the risk for birth defects and complications doubled due to her age.

"Mm, this," Gil said, moving his hand from Catherine's shoulder to her belly, resting it atop her own. She leaned into him, resting her back against his chest, her face nuzzled in his neck. "This is our little miracle Catherine. This baby does not define our love or our marriage, it is the reason we were meant to be together and it will be the glue that keeps up together when the goings get rough. I look forward to being a father, and the fact that I am doing it with you, well, that's just a dream come true." He breathed into her neck as Catherine closed her eyes, reaching out with her lips for a kiss.

Gil gently spun Catherine around, the ends of her robe fluttering around her thighs. He stared into her eyes as his hands undid the sash that was holding the smooth fabric together, letting it fall to the ground. Catherine's naked body began to reveal itself, as he smiled at the sight before him. Gill cupped Catherine's face, kissing her lips softly, feeling her moan against him. He moved his lips down her neck, over her collarbone and kept going, over her breasts that were supple and full, down the middle of her chest resting finally upon her baby bump. He could feel Catherine quiver at his gentle butterfly kisses upon her creamy skin, molding before his eyes. He caressed her stomach, knowing it would grow larger as the baby grew, and Catherine would only get more beautiful as the days passed. She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at his romantic gestures and ran her lanky fingers through his salt and pepper curls, the need for him pulsating throughout her core.

"I love you so much Gil." She moaned, bending down to kiss his head as he gently pulled her to her knees, locking eyes with her once more.

"I love you too Catherine, today, tomorrow and forever." He replied, kissing her deeply as he held her close, never wanting to let her go again.

* * *

**For now, this story is finished, I might add in like a "five years" in the future chapter with their baby, or maybe one about their wedding day and include some more of the CSI's but for now this what I had written for this story line. I am, as always, open to suggestions/reviews and constructive criticism. Thank-you. **

**B. **


End file.
